The Dragon of Death
by Team Socket
Summary: Meet Snake, an assasin/spy who plays chess with Satan; Blake, a dead half-demon who is seemingly alive; and the mysterious cloaked figure who no one knows, and yet knows all. They have destinies. And stuff. Sister story to DDaE,OM!
1. Chapter 1: If these are the best years o...

The Dragon of Death

**Chapter 1: If these are the best years of my life, I must have some serious third degree burns in my future.**

Begin Chapter One 

"Worst-case scenario: they kill me. Best-case scenario: ...they... kill me."

Malfoy, the bugger, still sounded perfectly unmoved by my situation.

"I am sorry Snake, but this is not my problem. It's yours now. You either get the rest of files on my desk by tomorrow morning or ...well, there are always the alternatives, and ask anyone. Nobody chooses the alternatives."

"Why? Couldn't you just let me go with a pat on the back and a little certificate for effort or something?" 

"One must keep a reputation my dear. If anyone hears that Tomas Malfoy accepted a botched job then they may see that as a sign that I am getting soft. If Tomas Malfoy wants something, Tomas Malfoy gets something. No exceptions, no mishaps. Do you understand?"

"You should have been born an only child, you know that?・/p 

He glared at me until I left.

_~~~~~a short while later~~~~~_

I snuck down one of the seemingly endless hallways in the Malfoy Manor. _This place has got to be 80 miles long! _I thought tiredly. And then: _I wonder what the hell is so important in those damn files anyway. Hmmm…Suppose I take a tiny little teensy weensy look at them before_ _I hand 'em over to the old bat... _

"Who are you?"

I whirled around. _Oh shit! _I relaxed only slightly when I saw it was just a small child. Small children are very dangerous creatures. It was a very small child. Couldn't be more than 3 or 4 years old, I realized. 

"Who are you?" He repeated.

He was dressed in very uncomfortable looking black robe-pajamas with silver snakes on it. Clutched lovingly to his small chest was a ragged and torn little teddy bear with one eye missing. I remembered his question.

"I'm, uh." _Think, damn you, think! Can't  tell him Snake, it'll get you in deep shit, so.. Tell your real name! No, that'll get you in more trouble! Just say it, damn you! Fine!_

"I'm Ryuujin." 

He nodded solemnly. "I'm Orion."

Orion, Orion, so familiar, so- oh, yeah. That's why he's familiar! I'm a flippin' genius! Genius don't flip. Shuddup.

"Why're you here, Ryuujin?" _Think fast, think fast, think- Duh!_

"I'm delivering a report to your father. Shouldn't you be in bed, young lord?" I winced as I called him 'lord'. I hadn't called someone lord since, well, I had never called anyone lord. Not even that one demonic prince all of the Muggles where so afraid of. What was his name? Satik? Satin? No, wait, Satan, that's it. He still owes me for that chess set… 

"Probably." 

Huh? Oh, yeah. I was talking to someone. Figures. I was standing in the middle of enemy territory in front of what could possibly be the next Dark Lord, and I was daydreaming about Hell. Now wonder I was shipped off to St. Mungo's before. "I would suggest you get there then, young *wince* lord." 

The boy nodded at me and then- well, disappeared, it seemed. I shrugged and dismissed it. I had a suicide- err, mission, to complete.

~~~~~another short while later~~~~~

I took a few deep breaths. I wasn't really used to running so hard, or so far. I had been in Azkaban for three years, and before that, kept heavily sedated at St. Mungo's, after all.

I glanced down at the small package of folders nestled in my hand. I looked at the tabs. Seemed these were folders on all of the people who were deemed dangerous to 'the cause' by my dear brother, Lucius. Lesse, Snape, Severus; Weasley, Arthur; Weasley, Percival; That one got my eyebrows up. He was only three years graduated from Hogwarts, how could he be a threat? Zabini, Arrow; Zabini, Stryfe; Zabini, Blake; These also surprised me. I had been pretty sure my old friend Blake and his parents were all dead. The obvious ones were all there as well, you know, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, etc. 

It was the last two files that caught and held my attention. Toomin, Shinigami and Malfoy, Ryuujin. "Aw, shit. He was supposed to think that we were dead, like the rest of the world does. Kuso."

End Chapter One 

A/N: Okay, here's a little mini glossary of words/names:

Ryuujin= dragon god

Shinigami= god of death

Kuso= crap

Tomas= twin

Blake= pale

Toomin= the name of the Ellimist from Animorphs

This will be a OC-Draco-Blaise-OC-OC centered fic, okay?

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. If you don't recognize something, I own it.


	2. Chapter 2: We are forty against hundreds...

Hi everyone! Guess what? Your favorite author is alive and kickin! At least I suppose you fave author is. You should really go ask him/her.

Well, after a quick vacation (UCL: *snorts and wanders away*) I am back with many plans for this story! As anyone who was linked here from FictionAlley probably figured out, this will be the sister (Or brother. Fine, in ya wanna be technical, uncle) story to Dragons and Demons and Elves, Oh My! (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=844543) Katreon may be writing a story about her character, Kat Johnson, and the other misc. 7th years. I don't know. You'll have to ask her about that. 

Anyone who gives me an idea that I use will get a cameo! Whether in DoD or DDEOH, I'm not sure. It depends.

Well, on with the show, so I can watch Animaniacs! (Those are the facts….)

^Disclaimer^

UCL- ::pokes Draco with a pitchfork:: Tell them that Leevee owns nothing! Say it!

Draco- ::haughty look:: Why the bloody hell should I?

UCL- ::evil look:: ::pulls Harry-on-love-potion out of nowhere::

Draco- *gulp*

Harry- Draco, my love! ::glomps poor Draco::

Leevee- ::storms in:: Un-Conscious Leevee! Quit tormenting Dray-chan! ::notices exactly _who_ is glomping 'Dray-chan':: AND GET POTTER OUTTA MY SIGHT!!!!

UCL- Eep! ::grabs Harry and jumps into plot hole::

Draco- ::brushes off his all-black outfit that looks suspiciously like Snake's assassin gear:: Anyway, Leevee owns nothing you recognize. JK Rowling owns what you do recognize. Except the title. That's from Ireland, by…uh… Garth Brooks? There. Now it's done.

The Dragon of Death

Chapter 2: We are forty against hundreds/In someone else's bloody war/We know not why we're fighting/Or what we're dying for

Begin Chapter Two

"How the hell does Lucius Malfoy know I'm alive?!"

Tomas scowled at me. "I wouldn't know." Somehow, through his very tone, he implied that it was my fault, and _I_ had screwed up. Me, the great Snake. Like _that's_ possible.

Either way, I glared at him "Here's another thing. Why, exactly, did you not care to inform me that Blake and his parental units are, how do you say, **_alive_**?"

"Well, first of all, you have as much of a clue as to why Arrow and Strife have records. Secondly, you had no real need to know this. It quite possibly could distract you from your missions."

"I... had…no need to know this?!?! What a heartless bastard you are, dear elder." Thankfully, for the state of my well being, he either didn't hear the last part, or chose to ignore it.

"Yes, you had no need to know. But the main reason I didn't tell you is because they _did_ die."

This, of course, only served to confuse me further. "Then why would Lucifer- err, Lucius have files on them?"

He gave me one of his Haven't-you-figured-it-out-yet-genius-boy looks, and followed it up, as I knew he would. "I said that they died. I never said they were still dead." He paused, reconsidering. "Or, at least that Blake is still dead."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

This would represent the two pages of drawings I did in the middle of the story. I get bored easily.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

I gaped at him, my mouth open wide enough for me to worry about catching flies. "But... resurrection is impossible!" And then, another thought hit me, although not hard enough to knock me over. "How, exactly, do you know this, anyway?"

"I went and saw him this morning."

Glare, courtesy of moi. "What?! And you didn't take me?!"

He, being the moronic jackass that he is, shrugged. "You were on your mission."

I fought for control over myself, before I did something silly, like ripping his head off. Unfortunately enough for him, myself was winning. "Do you _really_ think that matters to me?"

"No, but it does matter to _me_."

"Do I _look_ like I care about what matters to you? Huh, do I?!" My voice was rising, and my temper followed behind it meekly.

His eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself, brother." He stood up, and walked around his desk to stare down at me. "You really don't feel like getting on my bad side today, do you?"

I rolled my eyes, and opened my mouth to make a sarcastic comment that probably wouldn't have been a smart one, only to snap it shut as he threw a packet down in front of me. _Goody, goody, another freakin' mission. I'm just flippin ecstatic._

I sighed, picked it up, and counted the sheets that it held. Eight. I gave another sigh, glanced at my brother, and in a bored tone asked, "Death, dismemberment, recruitment, threat, information, manipulation, or other?" The first thing you learn at assassin school is to ask what type of mission it is. Well, you learn that after you learn where the toilets are, but still. According to the archives, only two missions had ever fallen under 'other' and both of them are uncompleted to this day, but it's customary to include that in the options.

"Mix."

I raised an eyebrow and spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm. "No, really? I would have _never_ figured that out."

He glared at me. He does that a lot, you'll notice. "Just get those eight," he gestured to the packet, "to The Place on the blue moon."

I stared at him, feeling nothing but disbelief flow through my veins. Well, that and blood, but anyway. "The Place on a blue moon?! Have you completely LOST IT?!?!"

That earned me yet another patented Death Glare from my dear niichan. "May I continue?" I nodded mutely. "You and the eight others will be transported to another plane and then you'll be able to deal with them as their papers read."

I wondered, briefly, if the plane flew, before realizing the ludicrously of his plan. _I'm **sooo** sure I'll be able to deal with eight talented magickers. Me, the magic-less Muggle-murdering Malfoy. Yep. **That'll** be easy…_

Suddenly, another thought came to me, that made me stop insulting myself and concentrate on this one, overwhelmingly significant detail: "Isn't the blue moon tonight?"

He looked, to my extreme shock, to be mildly surprised. "Why yes, I suppose it is."

"Kuso."

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Ya know, I just had a very disturbing image of Percy tutoring people in speaking proper English. Curse that damn "I Love Lucy" episode! Curse it!!!

Eeep! 'Nother bad image: Farfello (from Weiß Kreuz) as a punk rocker. *shudders* It seemed so real… *shudder*

I reeeeeaaaaaallllllyyyy need to stop watching TV at 2:00 AM. But I can't go on the computer until my female parental unit goes to bed. Damn it all…

Tisha Chang: Thanx! See, your review paid off! (Took a while, but it did!)

gaille: Yay! My story's different…….


End file.
